1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus capable of recording a first information signal and a second information signal related to the first information signal, in a mutually correlated manner.
2. Related Background Art
As an example of such a recording system for recording first and second recording signals, there is already known a structure for recording audio signals on a magnetic disk serving as the recording medium on which an image signal is already recorded, and a structure for simultaneously recording image signals and corresponding audio signals on a recording medium.
In such conventional examples, the audio recording has to be made in the sequence of tracks on the magnetic disk, and such a condition causes a considerable limitation in the relation with the image tracks (tracks on which an image signal is recorded) with which the audio tracks have to be correlated, and is a factor limiting the freedom of audio recording.